Galacta Knight: The Valentine Master
by YumiStar
Summary: Yes. More GKxMK goodness. HAPPY V-DAY! :D  Published: 02-14-10Updated: 06-09-10


**Hey everyone! YumiStar Here!**

**And I plan on writing only one Valentine's One-Shot, because there is already a Valentine's scene in my****REBIRTHDAY story.**

**It is gonna be late, but my point is, that it's in there already, so neh! Whatever. I still did it, right?**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Kirby or Nay Kirby Characters that appear in this story! I only own the plot. I am a Fan, and Fan only._

**Warnings:** _Yaoi, valentine's blues, and, Dude...sex scene! And...another part of Galacta that you you'll be surprised to see! :D_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-THIS BE A LINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**Galacta Knight: The Valentine Master**_

It was Valentine's day on PopStar. There was love in the air, couple's kissing, couple's snuggling, all that jazz.

So Meta Knight was wondering, (and actually shocked), Galacta Knight was able to restrain himself from Meta Knight.

Even long enough for Meta Knight to actually finish a sentence! (O_O)

_'What the fuck is wrong with him?'_Thought Meta Knight, _'Through the past 2 months that we have been dating, he couldn't keep his frickin' libido done long enough for me to even suggest something...'_

Not that he completely minded. For one, it was Galacta Knight, and another...the sex was just awesome.

Meta Knight shook his head. No, relationships should not be based around sex! It should be because you actually love the person!

And while Galacta Knight was annoying to Meta Knight a lot for having to constantly trying to molest him,( for Galacta Knight, pushing off sex practically each night), he loved the man, there was no doubt about it.

But toady was Valentine's day...and he hasn't been given one thing from Galacta Knight almost all day.

He sighed sadly.

"What's wrong, Meta Knight?" Galacta Knight asked.

_'What? No Meta-Baby?'_ Meta Knight thought, before looking at his boyfriend, "Nothing..."

"Just?" asked Galacta Knight.

Meta Knight smiled at him, just a little sadly. He had learned another interesting thing about Galacta.

He was more than just a fighter, and pervert. When his sex drive was down long enough, he was pretty good at listening and giving advice.

"Just that...it's Valentine's, and you've neglected to say _'Happy-heart day'_ or some other ridiculous saying for today..."

"Yeah?" Galacta urged on.

"And you've somehow miraculously controlled your super sex-drive, and haven't tried to feel me up in public" replied Meta Knight, "You've been pleasantly nice to me, and while I appreciate the break of having to constantly stop you from molesting me in public, it's really starting to freak me out..."

"I see..."said Galacta Knight.

"I just...want you to your normal self..." said Meta Knight.

"But you don't seem to like my normal self" said Galacta Knight.

Meta Knight looked at him questionably.

"So...I've been trying hard to change all day...so you like me better..." said Galacta Knight while, looking down at his lap.

I think I've neglected to mention that they are sitting in a field, on the grass...

"Well, stop it" said Meta Knight, "You're really scaring me, actually trying to change..."

Galacta looked at Meta a little shocked that he wanted to be practically molested.

"Well..." He said, with a smile slowly creeping on his face "I am your boyfriend...I should be making you happy"

"Yeah..." replied Meta, seeing Galacta Knight's smile, "You should..."

"I think we need to head back to your room..." said Galacta Knight.

"What, wha-AHHHH! PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Meta Knight.

Galacta Knight laughed lightly, holding Meta Knight bridle style,"But Meta-Baby, I thought you wanted me to act like myself?"

Meta Knight blushed fiercely, "Y-yeah, but..."

He wasn't winning that argument...

And so they flew back to the awesome ship of awesomeness.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-THIS BE A LINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**[SEX SCENE! NO LIKEY, JUST SKIP ALL THE WAY TO THE NEXT BOLD LETTERS!]**_

Back in Meta Knight's room, Galacta Knight was kissing him passionately, while feeling Meta's bare chest. This earned him some nice little moans from Meta Knight, and he wanted to hear them more.

"Ngh-Ah-G-Galacta K-knight-AH!" Meta moaned, when Galacta went and attacked his nipple with his mouth, "M-m-more-aaahh, more!"

Galacta Knight smirked, "Of course, Meta-Baby"

Galacta Knight worked on getting Meta's pants off, while Meta did the same with him. When they we're both naked, Galacta crawled a bit lower, until he was facing Meta-Knight manhood. Licking it a bit, while using his hands to massage his balls, he started to put it more into his mouth.

Meta Knight moaned. He couldn't think straight. No thought was in his mind right now.

Galacta Knight finally put all of Meta's manhood into his mouth, and starting moving up and down. Meta Knight screamed.

"AAAAHHHH!-G-G-Galacta Knight! More, please!- Oh GOD, more!" he screamed.

Galacta Knight, however, had different plans, and stopped before Meta Knight came.

"Now, Now Meta-baby. Don't want you to come before we get to the other fun stuff"

"S-shut up, and j-just fuck me a-already" said Meta Knight, breathing deeply.

Galacta Knight smirked, and kissed Meta passionately some more, "Now, now, watch your language"

"W-whatever"

Grabbing the lube from off the nightstand, Galacta opened it. He squeezed enough out for his fingers first, and slipped in two fingers into Meta Knight's entrance.

This got him panting in pleasure again, and Galacta Knight kept probing him with his fingers, wanting Meta Knight to make those beautiful moans some more.

And when he hit Meta Knight's sweet spot, he got just that.

"AH-GALACTA-AHHHH-GALACTA KNIGHT! MORE, PLEASE!" Meta Knight screamed.

Pretty sure that he stretched his lover's entrance enough, he quickly grabbed the lube, and coated his own manhood in it. Pulling Meta Knight's legs over his shoulders, he positioned himself near Meta's entrance, and thrust in quickly.

Meta Knight held back a cry of pain. No matter what, it always seemed to hurt when Galacta Knight entered him. But that pain quickly turned into pleasure, and he started to moan again in complete pleasure.

"AH-AH-AH-AH- GALACTA KIGHT-AH-GALACTA KNIGHT!" he screamed, "AH-AH-AH-GALACTA KNIGHT! I-I-I-!"

"Ah-ah-ah-Yes, meta-baby?" Galacta managed to ask between his breathing.

"I-AHHH-OH-AH-I L-LOVE YOU!" Meta Knight screamed, "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

Galacta Knight froze, looking at Meta Knight like he grew an extra head.

Through both months of their relationship so far, Meta Knight had always said he only liked Galacta Knight...but never love. It was actually why Galatca tried to change in the first place. He thought because of the way he acted that Meta Knight might have only said he liked him.

Meta Knight felt tears on his face, but he know he wasn't crying. And these felt like they we're falling on his face. He looked up, and was shocked to see Galacta Knight crying his heart.

"Galacta Knight?" Meta asked, "What's wrong...why are you crying?"

He didn't get an answer right away. First, Galacta kissed Meta Knights softly and passionately on his lips, and then he hugged Meta Knight.

"Thank you...Thank you, baby" said Galacta Knight, "I love you, too..."

Meta looked shocked for a bit, but then softly smiled, and hugged him back.

They kissed again. Galacta started up his pace again, and after a few more minutes, they both came, screaming each others name.

_**[OKAY! NO SEX SCENE AT THIS POINT!]**_

Meta Knight cuddled up against Galacta Knight smiling softly in his chest.

" I love you, Galacta Knight...Happy Valentine's day" he said.

Galacta Knight smiled, and hugged Meta Knight closer to, and replied, "Happy Valentine's day, Meta Knight. I love you, you"

They both fell asleep in each others arms, with a smile on both their faces.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-THIS BE A LINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**OMG! Most of this was written while listening to a HALLOWEEN song. Okay, HALLOWEEN!**

**...but it's a epic Halloween song, so i guess it's okay.**

**R&R IF YA WANT!**

**I liketh the Typing...writing-no wait, it was definatly typing. XD**


End file.
